The Prank
Plot It starts when Gumball and Darwin are having breakfast and Gumball askes Richard for the sugar, but Richard had changed it to salt. Gumball poured the salt in the rainbow flakes and when Gumball put it in his mouth he competley spat it out at Darwin. Darwin puts more salt and Gumball puckes it out at Darwin again. Richard started to laugh and then Gumball pulls and prank on Richard. The prank was squeezing ketcuhp in his face and he ran of crying and weeping. Nicole told Gumball and Darwin to apologize. At the House At the house, Gumball and Darwin were playing games and then Richard had some new shoes for Gumball and Darwin, but the shoes were filled with baked beans. Gumball knew it was an prank, so he refused to wear them. So Richard wanted to return the shoes. Back at the house Back at the House, Richard begins listening to a How-To-Prank tape on a portable cassette player. The tape tells him the lesson will take thirty minutes, so Richard decides to eat thirty minutes worth of food, which consists of two subs, a muffin, a tub of ice cream, and a sausage for the last nineteen seconds. While Richard goes to the kitchen to eat, Gumball switches the How-To-Prank tape with a tape he recorded himself to prank Richard. Not knowing that Gumball switched the tapes, Richard follows the instructions. The six steps are as follows: 1. Go out onto the roof of the house. 2. Take off all of your clothes. 3. Pretend that you are a ballerina while repeatedly slapping yourself on the face. 4. (skipped, possibly to yell "I'm a ballerina!" repeatedly) 5. Realize that you've just been pranked. 6. Try and fit down the chimney, head first. Gumball and Darwin laugh at him the whole time. After step 6, Richard gets stuck in the chimney for an unspecified amount of time, though it was at least a few hours. The next day, Gumball and Darwin find Richard asleep in the living room, surrounded by papers with schemes on how to prank them. Gumball and Darwin realize that this is a perfect opportunity for another prank. They put their sleeping dad onto a rubber raft and push him down the river, sending him out to sea. The two of them realize that he won't wake up until he's lost in the middle of the ocean. When he finally makes his way back home, he's dirty, sunburnt, naked, and carrying a bag of coconuts. Upon being asked about what happened to his clothes, he curtly responds that he ate them. He then angrily walks up the stairs with his butt showing. Gumball and Darwin start wondering whether they're taking this prank thing too far. Later, Gumball and Darwin start vandalizing people's faces in a magazine while Richard places a bucket over a door in another attempt to prank the boys. Gumball and Darwin see and hear him, so they know not to go through that door. They decide to tease their dad, saying they should go to the backyard through the window instead of the door. Richard gets angry, desperately wanting them to get soaked with water from his prank. In his frustration, he demonstrates how to open the door, causing the bucket to fall on him and get stuck on his head. The situation is so serious that the paramedics have to come to pull it off. Gumball and Darwin reveal that they seen him attempting the prank, but Richard realizes that he's been tricked and accuses Gumball and Darwin of betraying him. This drives him into a panic of insanity and Richard starts running across the yards, wailing and panicking about his failure at pranking Gumball and Darwin. One of the paramedics, Eddie, tells Richard to calm down, but Richard won't listen to him, shouting them to "LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OFF MY LAWN!", so he had to be tranquilized. As he lays asleep, the paramedics easily pull the bucket off. Gumball, Darwin, and Richard sit together in the living room. Richard has an angry look on his face while Gumball and Darwin look guilty. They try to end the prank war, but Richard still looks angry, and worse yet, he cuts out Gumball and Darwin from the family photo because he thinks that they are the reason for his failed pranking attempts. Gumball and Darwin see another bucket on top of the front door and figured they would purposely fall for this prank to make their dad feel better. When they open the door, they expected to get hit with water, but instead, a heavy block of cement nearly crushes Gumball, and freaks them out. Richard creepily says that he's going to kill them: "I'm gonna praaaank you" then goes crazy. Gumball and Darwin, realizing that Richard has gone insane, frantically sprint to the bathroom upstairs and hide in the bath tub. Gumball starts hyperventilating, which causes Darwin to try to slap him out of it. Gumball panics more and yells at Darwin that he's making it worse. Darwin decides to use tenderness to calm Gumball down, and this seems to work. He strokes, hugs, and kisses him to make him feel better. After a moment of silence, Richard busts through the bathroom wall and declares all out war against Gumball and Darwin by yelling "PRANK TIME!". The boys run to the living room and hide under the sofa, and Richard busts through the ceiling and asks "Where are you?", but Darwin gives their position away, so they hide inside the TV. Richard spots them, forcing them to act out TV shows to stay hidden. They act out a news show, a soap opera, a documentary, and a music video. This proves futile, though, because Richard knew they were there the whole time, and unplugged the TV while they were still acting. The chase/warpath continues for a short time before Gumball tries escaping through the air vent. Unfortunately, not only does this fail, it leaves the two of them cornered, giving Richard the chance to finally get them. Gumball, spotting a bottle of ketchup, decides to try to use it as a weapon. When he squeezes, instead of squirting ketchup at Richard, the side facing him bursts open, splattering the boys with ketchup. Richard laughs at them and reveals that all this (the ketchup, his psychotic behavior, and his intentions to kill them) was all part of his prank. Gumball and Darwin find it terrible and accuse him of trying to kill his own children, but Richard points out that the cement was wet when he poured it into the bucket. The two sides apologize to each other; Gumball and Darwin apologize for taking the pranks too far, and Richard apologizes for starting the prank war. Suddenly, Nicole enters the house with Anais . Nicole and Anais look shocked at the huge mess left behind from the chase. Nicole angrily asks who caused this disaster, causing the guys to blame each other, ending the episode. Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole *Richard *Larry Needlemyer Other Characters *Anais *Bandage paramedics *Bert Peek.jpg Smacking.png Passed out.jpg Puking.jpg Scaredy pants.jpg Nwe.jpg Dread.jpg Started it.jpg Naked richard watterson.JPG Vented.jpg It wiil be fine.jpg Png.jpg Lol.JPG Beaned.jpg Calm down.jpg Giggles.jpg Goodnight.jpg I ate them.jpg Power.jpg Aaa.jpg Ketchuped.jpg It goesa out to sea.jpg Air vent.jpg Category:Episodes